


Playing Nice

by EchoingInfinite



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: Turns out, Shioya has an oral fixation when he's drunk.





	Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I set myself a challenge. Write something in 30 minutes and post whatever it was. So, here is something. Something a little softer for these two. This is meant to be in the same timeline as my other two fics. A good amount of time has passed, so they've sort of mellowed out. At least, that's the idea. Still enemies, but not quite as rough with each other.

Turns out, Shioya has an oral fixation when he's drunk.

Tonight was rare, in the sense that Shioya wanted to meet with him, but only as a drinking buddy. He wasn't interested in doing anything else tonight. He said he just wanted some company.

The mere idea struck Hamura as odd, because there were probably Kyorei clan boys that would be better company for Shioya, but Hamura wasn't one to turn down some booze. Especially when someone else was paying. Why Shioya offered to foot his bill, he doesn’t care. He’ll take the booze quite happily. Besides, after all the shit Shioya has done to him recently, he thinks he’s earned some drinks. So he came along as company.

Company, he said.

So why is Hamura pinned against the wall of an alley, Shioya’s hands gripping his wrists tightly, holding him there as he kisses him deeply. Shioya's tongue is inside Hamura's mouth, running along the roof of his mouth, bumping against Hamura's tongue. He's kissing him so deeply, so possessively. Hamura is taken aback as Shioya has never kissed him before.

Fucked him, yes. Oh, he has had Hamura in ways no one else could claim to and he knows that. Seems damn proud of it, too. 

But never kissed him.

There is something different about a kiss. A kiss is intimate, if he had to use a word. Kisses aren't given to a guy you hate and only fuck because he's just as messed up as you. And being kissed by someone with such prominent facial hair is uncomfortable, Hamura's thinks. His kisses were often reserved for the young women (sugar babies) whose faces were soft and hairless, and their lips sweet. 

Completely different to a man kissing him.

The truly infuriating thing is, Shioya is good at this. Rather drunk and reeking of booze, but he knows what he's doing, slipping his tongue out of Hamura's mouth, running it along his bottom lip before biting down on it, eliciting a moan from Hamura and the slight taste of iron in his mouth.

Shioya pushed in even closer, the two of them now chest-to-chest as he kept Hamura pinned and kissed him again. It's infuriating that this man throws him so off-balance, similar to Kuroiwa, but fuck, it feels good to be wanted so possessively. Against his better judgment, he keeps coming back. 

Shioya presses another kiss to his lips before pulling back slightly, saliva and blood wet on their lips. He was close enough he could press in for another kiss if he slightly leaned forward, but he breathed instead, catching his breath. 

"Thought you just wanted some company." Hamura panted, his breath mingling with Shioya's.

Shioya laughed, "Didn't seem like you were gonna complain." and he lowered his head to press a kiss to Hamura's exposed throat, "I'm a bit tipsy, tend to get a bit affectionate."

Hamura hissed, feeling the other man bite his throat, hard, "Affectionate?"

“You don't sound happy. What, so you let me fuck you but kissing is too far?” Shioya sounded amused, continuing to lean in, moving to the side and pressing a kiss to Hamura’s neck, nibbling on the skin slightly, making Hamura shudder. 

Hamura scoffed, “I didn’t let you do anything. Being tied down tends to make it harder to fight back.”

He could feel Shioya chuckle against his neck, “You could have fought harder before I even cuffed you.” He moved lower to the opening of Hamura’s black shirt, pressing another kiss to the exposed skin of his chest. He pressed kiss after kiss on his chest, his throat and then his face.

"I said I didn't want to do anything to you tonight, but I'm feeling a bit frisky." Shioya began.

Oh really, Hamura thought. He think he knew how this night was going to end, regardless of what Shioya said.

Shioya chuckled, backing away, letting Hamura's arms drop, "Come on, I'll be nice to you tonight."


End file.
